Of Memories Past
by Gamerfan64
Summary: The New tournament is about to start and Kirby decides to use this time to remember the days when he first got invited to the first Tournament 15 years ago. A 15th Anniversary tribute for Smash Bros.


**Hello, it's Gamerfan64. With the new Smash Bros. coming close to release, I've decided to make a one-shot story for the games release and for the 15th Anniversary of Smash Bros! With that in mind, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not take ownership of these characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Of Memories Past<strong>

It was a dark, clear night as the moon hovered over the bright, shining stadium in the city. People crowded the seats, waiting and pushing to hurry up and get inside. The hallways were crowded, people payed Smash Coins to buy items and snacks, and everyone was just so excited. What was happening you may ask? It was an event that took a long time to prepare. It took a lot of time to perfect it, but it was finally here. This was it! The Fourth Smash Bros. Tournament was about to start! There was a countdown timer at the center stage as it was counting down to the last hour. The people were getting excited as they waited for the tournament to start. As the countdown timer was counting down, all across the stadium started to show trailers and sneak peeks of the new tournament.

While the people were busy waiting for the Smash Bros. Tournament to start already, the Smashers were starting to prepare at the last hour to get ready to fight. As always, Master Hand kept an eye(?) on these Smashers to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Alright Mario, is everything ready?" said Master Hand, talking to Mario.

"Just putting the last finishing touch on the tournament" said Mario "Afterwards, we can start role call"

"Perfect" said Master Hand.

While Mario and Master Hand checked to make sure everything is in order, the Smashers had their own things to do.

"Make way, coming through!" said Sonic, dashing through the place.

Sonic ran all around the place to keep his running speed up. He then passed by an unexpected Samus who was holding a Blast Box.

"Hey! Slow Down!" said Samus "You might make the place explode!"

"Sorry! Can't slow down!" said Sonic "Gotta Speed Up!"

Ike then notices Sonic still running around the place and gets back to what he was doing, sitting back and relaxing. Robin, who was reading his book, notices Ike relaxing on the sofa and starts to take notice.

"You should at least try to practice some more before the tournament starts" Robin said "You never know when an unexpected move comes by to launch you out"

"Ah relax Robin" said Ike "I'm already prepared, Sword and all. Just taking a little rest before all the fighting"

Robin leaves Ike alone and goes back to reading his book. He practiced reading the spells just right, so he wouldn't make the wrong move. Meanwhile, Pit and Palutena were talking with each other about the tournament.

"You really must be exciting about fighting huh Lady Palutena?" said Pit.

"Of course I am" said Palutena "I can't wait to show them the powers of a goddess!"

"Let's not get carried away" said Pit "Of course, I'm excited to get ready for the tournament as well"

Pit swings his blades around for a while and starts to notice Link and Zelda talking and goes to talk to them.

"Hey Link, hey Zelda" said Pit "How's it going?"

"Oh Pit, we we're just talking about the new tournament" said Zelda "Isn't it exciting?!"

"It sure is" said Pit.

"Hey Pit! Want to do a little sword practice before it starts?" Link asked.

"Sure" said Pit.

Pit went to the training room and Link followed behind, but not before Zelda gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck" said Zelda.

Link blushed a little and headed out to the training room. Meanwhile, some of the newcomers started to talk to each other about the new tournament.

"So you two are the characters people are most excited about?" said Little Mac, talking to Pacman and Megaman.

"We sure are" Megaman said "People are excited to see me in battle!"

"And they're also excited that we're fighting Sonic and Mario as well" said Pacman "A lot of people came to see that"

"Everyone excited about the newcomers" said the Villager "Let's hope people appreciate all the work we put into this"

After a while, the countdown went down to the 30 Minute Mark and everyone started to group together to see what Master Hand was going to say.

"Alright everyone, time for a roll call!" said Master Hand "We want to make sure everyone's present for the tournament"

Mario started to take out a list and a pen.

"Link..."

"Here"

"Pikachu..."

"Pika!"

"Yoshi..."

"Yoshi!"

"Kirby..."

"..."

Everyone then started to notice that Kirby wasn't here with the other smashers. Master Hand started to get a little nervous.

"Mario, where's Kirby?" Master Hand asked.

"I have no idea" said Mario.

"Hmm..." Master Hand thought "Lucina!"

"Yes?" Lucina said.

"Go find Kirby will you? We'll count you in and continue roll call" said Master Hand.

Lucina nodded and headed out to find out where Kirby was this time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the walls of the Stadium, Kirby started gazing upon the stars as he held a picture in his hand. Kirby looked at the picture. It looked like an old picture as the photo looked kinda ripped on the sides. In the photo was a picture of Fox, Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Ness, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Samus, Yoshi, Master Hand and Himself. Kirby smiled a little while looking at the photo.<p>

"Kirby!" a voice said from behind.

Kirby looked behind and saw Lucina coming to where he was.

"What are you doing?" said Lucina "The tournament is about to start"

"Oops, sorry" said Kirby "I kinda lost track of time for a while"

"What were you doing anyways?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, nothing, just reliving past memories" said Kirby, looking at the picture again.

Lucina then started to take notice of the picture.

"What is that?" said Lucina.

"Oh, it's just some picture I had since the first tournament" said Kirby "Look, there's me"

Lucina started to sit down and looked at the picture. It was only 12 Characters, plus Master Hand.

"This brings back memories" said Kirby "Being in the first ever Smash Bros. Tournament. Gosh, I can't believe it was 15 years ago"

"15 Years Ago?" said Lucina.

"Oh, you weren't there when it happened" said Kirby "It makes me happy how far the tournament has gotten. First it was only 12 characters and now look how many?! Over 40?!"

"Well, I'm a bit surprised as you are" said Lucina.

Kirby looked at the picture once more and then looked up at the moon.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

><p><em>15 Years Ago (1999)<em>

Kirby was wondering around Dreamland, being in a happy and cheerful mood as always. He wondered what new adventure would await him and what fun it would bring. Kirby got to his house and stretched while a little butterfly landed on top of his head. He smiled and went to check the mail. There seemed to be nothing interesting so far. Just mail, mail, mail and...a letter?

"Huh?" Kirby wondered "What's this?"

Kirby looked at the letter and read it.

_Dear Guest,_

_Congratulations! You have been invited to the first ever Smash Bros. Tournament. Please come by Smash Mansion to get registered to participate._

_From Regards, Master Hand_

Kirby stopped reading the letter. What did this Master Hand person meant he was invited? And what was Smash Bros.? All these questions confused Kirby, so he stopped thinking for a while and got on his warp star to make his way to Smash Mansion after he found directions. Kirby rode the warp star to space and looked behind to see his homeland get smaller and he rode away.

Kirby landed on the grassy plains of the planet he was supposed to be in and looked around. Kirby then spotted a little mansion in the distance and hurry's up to get there. Kirby walked to the entrance of the mansion while noticing the flowers planted all around with a single fountain in the center. Kirby knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice from the other side of the door asked.

"It's Kirby" said Kirby "I received an invitation for Smash Bros."

"Oh, well come on in then" the voice said and opened the door.

Kirby walked inside and saw the inside. It had one floor, a living room on the other side of the doors and large windows near the living room. The center floor had a logo which was a circle with two lines crossing at the lower-left. Kirby then noticed that he wasn't alone. Other people seemed to be here as well. Kirby looked to see who opened the door as it was a floating right hand with a white glove to cover it up. Kirby started to get a little scared.

"Don't worry" said the dissembled hand "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take care all of you while you get ready for your first battle"

Kirby didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't like to fight, especially friends!" said Kirby.

"Don't worry about it" said the dissembled hand "I have it all under control. My name is Master Hand. Pleased to meet you Kirby"

Master Hand stretched out his hand(?) and Kirby shook his hand.

"Well then, I'll just be in my office organizing things" said Master Hand "I'll be back to register everyone for the tournament. In the meanwhile, why don't you talk to the others here?"

Master Hand left and Kirby went to the living room to meet the other people who got in. Kirby looked as a green warrior-looking person was playing on the Game Boy while a red and blue looking plumber was playing on the Nintendo 64 along with a similar person playing along with him, but wearing green instead of red. A person wearing a helmet was talking to a person wearing some kind of suit and a fox. Kirby could also see a green, happy, looking dinosaur play with a chubby yellow mouse and a white ball that looks like Kirby. There were two more people here as well, a big, brown ape and a kid with a striped shirt. Kirby didn't know who to talk to first, so he went with the friendly looking plumbers.

"Yes! That's 3 wins in a row!" said the green plumber.

"Wow Luigi, you seem to get better huh?" Mario asked.

"Yep" Luigi said "Let's try again!"

"Alright, best out of 5!" said the red plumber.

The red plumber was about to start when suddenly, he noticed Kirby by his side, looking at him.

"Oh hello" said the red plumber "Who are you?"

"My name's Kirby" said Kirby "Who are you two?"

"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi" said Mario "We're just playing some Mario Kart 64. Want to play?"

"Sure" Kirby said.

Kirby played with Mario and Luigi on the N64 and got to know all the other characters better. After a while, Master Hand came up to everyone.

"Alright everyone, I have an important announcement to make" Master Hand said.

Everyone grouped together to see what he was going to say.

"Now you may be wondering why you all are here" said Master Hand "Well, this is why. I want to see you all battle, get to know each other, and most of all, have fun. I wanted to make this tournament so everyone will have a fun time battling it out and that no one would ever get disrespected. So, I made what I call Super Smash Bros. Now Nintendo's greats can battle it out in one game!"

Kirby started to get a little excited. Now not only will he make friends at Popstar, but he can make friends from different worlds!

"Now before the tournament starts, I would like each and everyone of you to step in this panel" said Master Hand.

A futuristic blue stepping panel appeared in the ground and a screen started to show 12 empty slots, one for each person here.

"Mario, you're up" said Master Hand.

Mario stepped on the tile and his picture and name appeared on-screen on one of the slots.

"Next is Donkey Kong"

Donkey Kong stepped on the tile and the same thing happened to him like Mario with a picture and name on one of the slots.

"Link, up you go"

Link stepped on the tile and got registered.

The same happened to everyone there with Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness and Jigglypuff.

"Now that everyone's registered, let's have a little nice celebration for the first ever Smash Bros. Tournament!" said Master Hand.

Everyone went outside and had a little picnic to celebrate the occasion. Kirby managed to meet everyone and got to be friends with them. The food was great, the games were fun and everyone had a great time.

Soon, the sun was setting and everyone cleaned up from the party.

"Alright everyone let's get some rest for tomorrow's tournament" said Master Hand "How about a picture to celebrate?"

Everyone agreed as Master Hand grabs a camera and sets the timer to be with the others. Master Hand does a peace sign while the others pose.

"Hey Mario" said Kirby.

"Yeah?" Mario said.

"Do you think there could be a second tournament after this one?" said Kirby "There's more people I want to meet"

"Of course as long as the tournament gets enough attention which I hope it will" said Mario.

Kirby smiled and stood there while the camera took their picture.

* * *

><p><em>The Present (2014)<em>

"It was a great day and I'm glad to be invited to these tournaments" Kirby said.

Lucina got up and looked at Kirby.

"Well we better get a move on" Lucina said "The tournament's about to start"

Kirby got up and went with Lucina where they went back to the stadium just in time. Meanwhile, Master Hand moved back and forth, waiting for the two smasher to get back and saw as the two made their way.

"There you are Kirby" Master Hand said "Where have you been?"

"Just going out for a walk down memory lane" said Kirby.

"Ok, well the tournament is about to start any minute now, so go on with the others" said Master Hand.

Kirby and Lucina agreed and went up to the others who were waiting for them.

"Kirby, where have you been?" said Mario.

"Just outside" said Kirby "Hey Mario"

"Yeah?" Mario said.

"Happy 15 Years buddy" said Kirby.

Mario smiled and the cast of characters waited as the platform rises into the stadium. Everyone cheered as they saw their favorite characters there ready to fight and ready to battle. Master Hand stepped up into the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the Fourth Annual Smash Bros. Tournament!" said Master Hand.

Everyone screamed and cheered as confetti and lights filled the stadium.

"Now when I started this tournament 15 years ago, I thought it wouldn't be this popular" Master Hand said "Looks like I was wrong. I remember..."

_I remember those days..._

Master Hand's voice started to fade away as Kirby looked at the characters to his left. Kirby then started to see an image of Mario, Link, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff and Donkey Kong instead of the fighters he saw on the left

_Back when it was just you and me..._

Kirby looked to his right. He saw another image of Samus, Fox, Yoshi, Captain Falcon and Ness instead.

_Now those memories are kept with me..._

Kirby closed his eyes and took a deep breath of relief.

_Sweet, Sweet Memories...  
><em>

"Now it's the time you've all been waiting for!" said Master Hand "The Fourth Annual Smash Bros. Tournament"

_Even through all these years, you still remember..._

Kirby looked as everyone started to get ready. Kirby got in a ready pose as well.

_No matter what happens..._

Kirby smiled as he remembers all his memories in Smash Mansion.

_No matter what we go through..._

"Hi, my name is Kirby" Kirby whispered.

_Just keep on SMASHING!_

Everyone jumped and got ready for the battle tournament of a Lifetime!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 15 Years Smash Bros.! I'm really excited about the new Smash Bros. coming out. So, what were your thoughts on the story? I just made this as a 15 Year Tribute for Smash Bros. Who was your favorite character to play overall in the series? As always, R&amp;R and I'll see you on my other stories. Bye!<strong>


End file.
